1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gambling systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for motivating players to return to a casino using premiums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos typically have their own private currency, such as casino chips, for players to use at table games where they play blackjack, craps, roulette, etc. At the beginning of a gambling session, a player exchanges public currency, such as cash, for chips. Table game operators give the players additional chips when they win. As a result, winning players, or those who do not use all their chips, have some left over at the conclusion of a gambling session. The players then submit the chips to the casino bank for conversion into cash.
Players generally prefer cash in lieu of casino chips because cash permits greater flexibility, for example when traveling between casinos, or just in general use. Cash is accepted at all casinos. Chips on the other hand can only be used at the casino that issued them. Casino chips are also bulkier than cash and are not easy to carry around. Furthermore, there is no significant barrier like a surcharge encouraging the player not to exchange chips for cash. Thus, players may move from cash to chips and back several times a day.
The slot machine player equivalent of cashing out chips is the exchange of credits for coins and/or paper currency. Slot machines almost exclusively use coins. When a player is finished playing, machine credits are typically converted to coins. Anything more than a handful of coins is simply too bulky to carry around. The typical player therefore brings his coins to a cashier, who exchanges the coins for bills. A slot player might perform this activity several times a day, such as immediately before leaving the casino for meals and at the end of the day.
A player who is cashing out chips or coins presents a risk to the casino. The risk is that the player will not return to gamble again at a subsequent session, either the same day or a following day. Despite this risk, casinos fail to provide any incentive at cash out for players to return and continue gambling, with the hope that, for example, the gambler who wins in one session will lose money in the subsequent session.
Some casinos employ a "player tracking card" system to award card holders with gifts, like free meals, for playing at the casino. At the beginning of a gambling session the player completes a form that provides the casino with information such as the player's address, telephone number, etc. The player information is stored electronically in the casino's computer along with a unique player identification. The casino then issues a player tracking card to the player. The player tracking card includes a magnetic strip encoded with the player's identification.
The computer is electronically connected by a network to card readers attached to, or incorporated as part of, the casino's slot machines. When a player plays the slot machines, he inserts the player tracking card into a card reader. The player's identification is then transmitted to the computer. The player then plays the slot machine in a conventional manner by inserting coins into the machine and starting the machine. When the player wins, the machine records the player's winnings as credits. The player can play the slot machine with stored credits while they last instead of inserting more coins. When the player decides to end the session with a particular slot machine, he pushes the machine's "cash out" button and the machine pays the player in coins. The player can then exchange the coins for dollar bills. When cashing out, the player retrieves the player tracking card from the reader. The casino uses the player tracking card to track the player's usage of the slot machines and to provide rewards to encourage player loyalty to the casino.
Using a network of player tracking card readers, the casino also uses the player tracking cards to track play at table games. For example, a table game operator inserts each player's tracking card into one of the readers at the beginning and end of play at a table. The conventional player tracking card system, however, fails to reward players for not cashing out and agreeing to return.